Fallen Wings
by ChiuChan
Summary: A girl, by the light of the moonlight commits an act beyond the will of her own. After ending up in the past and finding her true heritage, they make their way to correct the past that once was-or might become.
1. Sora

bHiya! My first fic, kowai! Well it's gonna be a little hard to understand, but just take your time to look over it closely. I hope it spikes your interest, and I just needed to get it up! This is the first chapter of a story I think I will call Wings…but who knows? I might update it, but I wanted to get it up! It's not an AU, even though it might seem as one. Well, please comment! Slayers characters in next chapter, I promise! Hehehe…^^

~Chiu

P.S. Here's a little contest: (No prizes, just fun, gomen!) What is the main girl's name in this chapter? (Might be a bit of a trick question…hehehe.)/b

**** __

I am a bird; you are my wings. How could I do anything but follow you?

****

Sora

"With the mighty enemies approaching what could she do?"

The group of the enchanted waited in anticipation, for they had heard this story many times. The house where they sat was overrun with shadows of the dead that lingered listening too, which the crowd took no notice of. The firelight dazzled their features, and made their eyes glow. They all concentrated on the life of the tales they loved.

__

Too close…

****

All were waiting, all except one girl; her red hair caressed blue eyes that were glazed over as if she suffered from a fever. She saw those dead lingering, she always had. But tonight was different, they were. But no, it was not a fever. You could hear it in her breath…

"What? What could she do?"

The aged woman waited for a response from her crowd, knowing in even that they had heard it so many times before they all knew, and they were giving her her rightful power with their silence. She sat back, and continued her story, her blind eyes knowing the darkness.

__

to knowing…

****

She, in shallow breaths half whispered, "Kill. Them."

__

today's…

****

But She was not responding to the story, no, no. It was to the voice in her head, or the many voices, which sounded of the same but of everything at the same time. It wasn't a response though: more of a hypnotic chant… 

__

tomorrow.

****

"She looked to the left where her lover had fallen, the area around as barren as death itself. Her friends at her feet she fought back tears; her red eyes looking as "when the sun meets the sea"…"

__

But tomorrow's…

****

It didn't matter if it wasn't true, it didn't matter if it was. The crowd loved these ghosts of their hero's souls, their voices saying "hello" and "bai-bai" once again.

And it didn't matter if she covered her ears, the voice would not stop stroking her mind. The girl's long hair glowed in the full moon's light, as she could do nothing to prevent the change that had already taken her; she did not know it was talking place.

__

today… 

****

"She loved them so much…"

She grabbed her near by doll a clutched it, the frazzled hair reminded her of a far off place: She felt love within the knots. _"Come, it is your time." _**The voice beckoned smoothly. **_"Time to rise, fulfill the legends, all of them are for you. The moon rises and sun sets for you." _

"Destiny?"

__

"Yes, destiny. You are my chosen, my love. Take hold of what you will ultimately become. Take the light of the flame you possess," **the voice chimed, like blowing with the wind. The girl smiled and closed her eyes imagining the light beneath her sky. **

"Yes."

And it was done, there was nothing more to be told. She was the same, and faced forward bright and ready for the end of the story…

her story.

"She would do right, for the people she loved…"

__

was gone…

****

One (girl) in the crowd noticed her doll, the doll She took as her own was gone. She whipped around, her blonde hair twirling. The doll resting on She's lap she reached for it, smiling kindly up to her face of her unknown friend. But her hand froze, as she could move no further. Her darkened-over eyes trembled as she saw something in those eyes parallel stroked by the fire:

Hush.

Purple.

"And she started the spell she was most suited for…"

__

"Grab it! Grab it now!"

****

"Tasagore yori koraki mono…"

The fire-touched girl remained still.

__

"Take the knowledge that is yours, and then sweetie you can…"

"Sing your song…"

****

"And?"

__

"And…meet your wings"

****

She smiled in the darkness coming, her soul truly lost now, but her faithful eyes flowed continually as she stood and began…

or finished.

**"chi no nagare yori akaki mono…"**

__

But was it happy or sad?

The storyteller immediately stopped, as the gathering looked towards She, looking now much taller and older. "O hime?" A child asked in a caring way, wondering what made her rise. "My princess, are you alright?" The taleteller asked in a quivering tone. She transformed as light grew from above her—no all around. She's body was basked in gold, her tears now making her garments. Everyone's eyes were wide.

****

But what really shocked them was the fact that…

She was mute.

"toki no nagare ni uzumore shi…"

Her voice sounded both her's and not; low and soft with a harshness that could kill. No one could move:

__

Too fast.

"idai na nanji no na ni oite…" 

And She's eyes were gone, in that there was nothing. And was there…could they see? 

Scream.

Red.

__

"Yes."

****

"ware, koko ni yami ni chikawan. Warera ga mae ni tachi fusagari shi. Subete no oroka naru mono ni. Ware to nanji ga chikara mote…"

And on the last stanza she breathed a joyful word…

"Masen"

and smiled.

__

****

"hitoshiku horobi o ataen koto o!"

She spit out the last two words as she fell back; "Doragu Sureibu." 

And as her eyes went black, and the fire went out, two figures were brought in front of the moon.

__

at the moon's horizon.


	2. Falling

******************************************************************************************************************

AN:

Hiya! Me again. Umm…I know this chapter is short, bare with me. But it makes it much easier to make this way. I guess you can guess who the two people are…yes, we have Character conformation! YAY! Shutting up now…

******************************************************************************************************************

Too close to knowing, 

Today's tomorrow.

But today's tomorrow,

Was gone at the moon's horizon.

****

Falling

A bee buzzed around She's head as she squinted in the morning sun. The area around was crisp and free of anything, and she did not see a town in sight. In fact there were only trees that stretched on endlessly above the grass in which she lay. "What is this?" She thought, her mind blank. Her body ached like there was a huge amount of weight on her…wait.

"Aah! GET OFF!" She screamed, squirming under the weight of the person on top of her. "What are you doing!?! Get off, get off, GET OFF!!!" As she pushed at the girl seemingly asleep on her, she rolled onto her legs while mumbling a few incoherent words, as She's leg felt the sharp point of something. "Itaii!" She hissed, kicking the red-haired girl as hard as was possible. "It hurts," she mumbled trying to stretch her leg out of the position it was in. 

"Wait," She thought. "I can speak?" She forced sitting halfway upright. "I can speak! I CAN S-P-E-A-K!" The girl said astonished, looking at her free hands in the light. "I'll get you," the young woman muttered on She, kicking beyond the reach of her vision hitting something there. She seemed almost thrilled to get this challenge, as she looked down to the bother she had forgotten. "Get off!" She said happily with her eyes closed, swinging from side to side. "Get off, Get off, geeet oooff…Get OFF, ggett ooff…" 

But then it came into her vision, like staring into the sun, or at least that hair. 

"Oy, Lina, why'd you have to…" 

"AAH!!" The blonde man was cut of by her scream. "Get away!!" She screamed as she punched him as hard as she could, her hair standing on end. "Go, go, go, GO!" The girl yelled as she punched with her eyes closed not knowing…that she had punched him across the field, out cold. "What the heck?" She thought, "How did I…" The red-haired girl on She's legs started grabbing for her eyes still closed. "Come here," she said in a swarthy way, grabbing for She's neck. The terrified girl's eyes went wide as she screamed and threw the dreamer to the right. "HENTAIII!" Was called out as she stumbled up and over to the nearest tree, climbing it as fast as a mazoku was on her tail.

Huffing and puffing, She arrived at the top of the tree, scarcely looking down at the surrounding meadow. Just as She finally calmed a bit (at least stops shaking) she leaned back against the rough bark. "And I can climb trees now…really fast. What the heck is going on? Hooh…where am I, what am I doing? I can't remember…" She sighed and closed her eyes, as a gentle breeze began to blow, and the leaves rustled around her. Through her eyelids she could see the patterns of the leaves with the gold of the sun. "I miss something…I…I..." She sighed for she did not know, and the tree seemed to sigh along with her, the wind taking on a hushed howl. _"Mashhhen"_** It seemed to be saying. **

__

"Masen" 

Ma 

Sen

****

The wind became louder and louder, shaking the tree but not She. It toyed with her, rapped gold along her mind. And She's eyes went wide and a dark image passed across her consciousness, then was snuffed out…

__

Fire's light; burning bright.

****

And another image passed, then set, on the horizon of her eyes wide yet not seen…

__

Is gone; by the moon's dawn.

****

Her eyes flicked wide open…

And…and…she found herself face-to-face to a man with purple hair and a perpetual smile. "Boo," he said calmly, smiling while hung up side down right in front of her face.. "Ho? AHHH!" She screamed, throwing herself backwards, and falling headfirst into the ground.

"Yare, yare," the man remarked, looking at the crumpled maiden, "I didn't expect that to happen."

****


	3. Oisaki

****

Disclaimer: I, me, do not own Slayers or it's characters however much I would love to. But, however, I do own She and this story, so keep yer mits off of it!

***********************************************

AN: Right now I am listening to the ending Fushigi Yuugi song my Ju-chan gave to me. It fits! Sorta…well it really has nothing to do with it, but it goes somehow. Aww…Enya, now I'm sad. 

Note: I hate neopets!!!!

I love Enya! It's helping so much! Love ya Ju-chan!!!

I'm going to cry…*_*

I am crying…

Why am I cring?!?

Weird: 9:11.

Now the "Highwayman", I'm crying more!

I like this green background.

Note: the second poem is a translation of my first into Ma'Amare.

Oooh…ame yo! SUGOI! I should do my original fiction…err.

************************************************ 

__

Come, now let's see the future,

Let's see the future as one.

Come now and let us be one,

So then we can see the future,

Through her eyes.

Ise, core naiu'r mema sa liope,

Naiu'r mema wa liope fan tri.

Ise core to naiu rina wi tri,

Daj gahi aiu kiu mema sa liope,

Facarehno frish masaham.

****

Oisaki

The sky had clouded over as the newly assembled group gathered under a tree in preparation for rain. The smell was thick on the horizon.

Under the tree Lina was dressing Gourry's wounds, which she inflicted and yet blamed on the girl resting uncomfortably on the tree's base, glaring at the crumpled body every so often.

The blonde Gourry sat still while Lina took care of him, staring at the sky that reflected his eyes except darker and more dangerous.

Over the red-haired girl at the base of the mighty oak stood Xellos, dressing the last of her head wounds and few scratches on her body. As he finished, Xellos gathered a couple of branches full of dark green oak leaves and brought She's head up to rest them underneath. "There," he said, walking over to where his staff was resting against the bark crawling with ants.

"Mou, I wish Amelia were here," commented a frustrated Lina tying the last of Gourry's bandages against his broad shoulder. Pulling it tight, he winced as she layed back against the tree next to him.

"Yea, me too, I miss her," Gourry sighed slightly in pain as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Not for that kuragi!" Lina gritted her teeth, opening one eye to look at her companion and then leaned back again and continued, "Even though I do miss her. It's just that her healing would come in handy right now!"

"But I thought you just healed me, Lina?" Asked Gourry, eyes open. "Oh, by the way, thank you!" He said happily smiling wide.

"Oh, no problem!" The sorceress said, closing her eyes and smiling wide until she noticed what she did and bushed while she pulled back looking at the ground. "I did! I did," Lina said in a quickened pace, "but she is much better at it than I because her magic is fully white! Haven't I told you this before?"

"Uh…I suppose," replied Gourry, half falling asleep anyway. As he rested his head against the hard bark and closed his eyes she couldn't help but smile, but then her voice became stern as she looked over to the girl resting by Xellos.

"And I haven't been able to come close to healing her, not that she deserves it for doing this to us!" Lina said exasperated. 

"Oh yes, yes I agree. She DID do that to you after all!" The amethyst Xellos confirmed, relaxing on the oak. 

"And how would you know?" Lina yelled directed at the priest. "Why are you here anyway? To cause trouble no-less! Huh," her red eyes went wide, "Did you do that to her? How did that happen!?!" Lina screamed, pointing at She.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't know it would happen," Xellos finished, leaning against his staff both arms extended giving the sense of being genuinely perplexed. 

"What?!?" The fired Lina screeched. "Those sentences together contradict each other!!!"

"Fine," Xellos admitted leaning forward, "all I did was…" At that he disappeared.

"XELLOS!" Lina screamed. "Get back here you idiot priest!!!" She shouted to the heavens. "I'll, I'll, I'll…Amnbnm." She stifled an erupting scream from the felling of something hard landing on her shoulder, noticing it to be only Gourry asleep. "_Kuragi," _she thought smiling to herself, "_he'll fall asleep anywhere! But, now to mention it I am pretty tired myself. That little imp packs quite a punch!"_ She sighed to herself and leaned back against Gourry, her eyes closing slowly. But before her eyes closed fully, something came into her vision.

"Boo," came a quiet, annoying voice of Xellos hanging upside in front of Lina.

Her eyes went wide and she screamed. "DON'T TO THAT YOU BAKA!!!"

"That." Xellos finished and pointed to the amazingly still asleep Gourry now on her lap.

Lina quickly looked down and turned bright red. "Don't fall asleep on me yogurt for brains!!" She yelled, shoving Gourry of her onto the roots of the tree.

"Oy, what's wrong Lina?" Asked a surprised Gourry.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Lina continued her verbal assult, almost too much. "Why'd you have to…" But then the red-eyed girl broke down crying, sputtering incoherent sentences and even words, shaking herself from side to side.

"Whoa, Lina!" Gourry fully surprised exclaimed, going over in front of the weeping girl. "What's wrong!?"

"I…Ii…I…" Lina stuttered, her hands shaking, "I…ddon'tt knnow. I…"

"Lina!" Gourry grabbed her shoulders, "are you okay?!?"

"Please," Lina said in a dark and cold tone, "please don't touch me," she finished as she cowered away from him.

"Okay," he said quietly as he let go of her, watching her sit and clutch at her knees. "Lina…" he began in a worried tone, then quickly brightened, "Sou! It must be "that time of the month again"!" Gourry assumed happily, but as soon as he realized what she would soon do to him he pulled back quickly. 

But she remained still.

"No," she said softly, but void of the contact of a soul. "No, it's not that. Ii…m fine, just something came over me." Lina continued, not looking up from the ground from which she stared. "I'm fine," she half whispered. "It just scared me a whole bunch!" Lina laughed, but as she laughed tears began rolling down her cheeks and her laugher split into short sobs.

"Lina…" The mercenary rolled out, tears growing slowly making his eyes of the sea swim. _"I've never seen her like this before. No, not this bad," _he thought, "_what am I supposed to do? I have to do something…" _As he decided to comfort her, and headed over to the frail maiden, Xellos butted in.

"Lina-san," Xellos quietly tapped on her shoulder. 

"Why the hell do you have to do that!?!" She screamed at him as she turned around her head, face bright red.

"Look," he said calmly, directing her gaze to the base of the great old oak.

__

Continue and make your thoughts be heard.

As three sets of eyes gazed at the tattered girl a part of the base the onlooker's eyes went wide.

Blue-purple lights appeared around She, sizzling the air around. One could see that the girl's lips were moving, speaking silently somewhere back in her mind.

"Is she…" Lina began.

"Calling the faeries? Yes, it seems to be so." Xellos finished, smiling slyly to himself and waiting for what was to come from the child next.

"And what is she saying?" Asked the sorceress, wide-eyed and waiting, staring at the unfolding marvel.

"Now that I can not say," said Xellos shaking his finger. "It is the language of the faeries, but from what knowledge I have attained it might go something like this, for I believe this might me the _Skain yla Mynihha_, or "Call for Sympathy"," the priest explained, and then silently to himself, "_this girl must be special…very special indeed. I'm glad it worked."_

"It goes:

__

'Same uji sia fusuta oanik,

Kaisn wera risgno taf ouiertua ybi.

Wer copdi, ohn qagias fafuio,

Tar lial wera gin to wer lial codin. 

Some of the great oaks,

Hear my prayers to the twilight dim.

I ask thee, oh mystic bringers,

To feel my pain and I will feel yours.

__

Fall codin nooeh bainil wera mareaha,

Codin seich viner bainil wera buohash eai,

Deair, ash mah, fliish codin kage bainil wera rinath,

Erw skain yla mynihha.

Lay your voices upon my breast,

Your green vines upon my clouded eyes,

Please, ash mah, bring your sword upon my throat,

I call for sympathy.'

Or at least that's all I know," he finished, smiling at the sparks of anguish and dark twilight energy coming up through the earth and down through the tree.

And then everyone was silenced, as the wee folk moved closer to the whispering maiden. The keepers of the mix of night and day, a realm no one but them should enter, touched the face of the sleeping She. The leaves below her then lit up in a light airy purple as mystic energy ascended to her body from the knowledge of the roots below and the branches above. 

And as this energy created a bed of purple around She's head, her lips stopped moving as she wheezed and strained with pain. But it continued, and her body strained against it. "Aish!!" She let out shrilly, gritting her teeth. The faeries' eyes went wide in surprise as the magic faded and cracked, spraying the surrounding area with a lavender glow.

__

And it was gone. 

After letting out a deep sigh, She opened up her eyes. They glowed an ire glow, wide as they were they looked as if she was possessed. But then the purple faded to red, and they were as dry as the night.

"That is what I believe," said Xellos turning to Lina, "That…huh?" He stopped, seeing the apparent gloom surrounding a Lina on her feet. "Lina-san?" He asked, knowing this had nothing to do with anything he was thinking.

"Yo, Lina!" Gourry yelled, coming over and slightly touching her shoulder. At the slight touch the redhead fell completely over and then quickly jumped up staring at the recovered girl. 

"She…she…she…she looks like me!!! AHH!" Lina screamed in despair, throwing herself behind the tree she was recently resting on.

"What?" Asked Gourry blinking. "I guess she does! Woah, Lina!" He said, looking back to the tree.

"Ah, It's n…nothing Gourry-chan!" Brushed off Lina, shaking her hand up and down. She began to explain quickly, "it's just that at one time I sorta…well accidentally made a opposite mirror image of my self! Funny thing! *whispering* _Eh, the other must be around here somewhere…**oh no**. _Aand she was…"

__

"What?" Xellos thought as the frantic Lina continued, his face in a weird position before fazing out, reappearing in back of Lina. "Boo," he said softly by her ear.

"Aaah!!!! WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP DOING THAT!?!?!?" Lina twisted around ready to punch the annoying priest.

"It's my new thing," he replied after teleporting to safe ground a few yards away. 

"Well, STOP!!" The furious redhead yelled leaning forward with her hands in fists pointed towards the ground.

"Lina," called Gourry, but she took no mind.

"I just wanted to tell you," Xellos lead Lina on.

"What?!?" She screamed.

"That that's not the reason she looks like you." He finished.

"Oy, Lina!" Gourry called again only to be ignored. 

"Then what WOULD be a good reason for that THEN!?!"

"Yare yare, I didn't tell you?" Xellos asked looking surprised.

"What? That doesn't make sense! TELL ME WHAT, DAMMIT!?!?" Lina spit out.

"That the girl is your daughter!" Xellos smiled wide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there's that! Few! I didn't plan on it to end there but it became too long! How'd you like the ending then? *chuckles* Well, I must go, 

love ya'll minna-san!

~Chiu

************************************************

AN: Technical

The "Call for Sympathy" is a poem I myself made up. The "faerie language" is old Ma'Amare, my language also, as is the first poem. The difference is the first one is in current Ma'Amare and the second in old or archaic. One more difference is that the top one is in "gold" format (words) and the second in "earth" and "soil" format. (words)

***********************************************

__ ****


End file.
